Half a Chance
by AFan17
Summary: It’s always different when it’s one of your own. MD. Post Drowning on Dry Land.


_This is set immediately after Drowning on Dry Land. I wouldn't mind it happening on the show but quite honestly, I wouldn't mind anything happening as long as Mer stays alive and she and Derek remain in Happyland. This one's dedicated to KittyLikesToScratch for reasons I assume some of you will understand. May I also just add my (possibly weird) admiration and respect for Morgan 86 and Lizzie9 whose fanfics I adore and who I feel weirdly connected to as I'm also a pov uni student with a unhealthy addiction to GA fanfic._

_It's currently a oneshot but I may be able to be convinced to extend it as I have another 10 days left of summer holidays before I have to go back to uni. We don't have the same rating system as the States but it's suitable for anyone to read. It's bloody hot in Australia but now I'm just rambling (possibly because of the heat) so without further ado, here's the fic._

* * *

'Meredith Grey is flatlining. Meredith Grey is flatlining. Meredith Grey is flatlining.'

The words repeat themselves like a mantra in Addison's head and she's unable to think about little else.

She looks around. The Chief looks devastated. Miranda Bailey's heartbroken. Burke looks on in disbelief. The nurses are shocked.

All she can think about is the fact that Meredith Grey is flatlining and the total and complete devastation in Derek's eyes that she saw when they locked eyes for the second when the door swung open. Meredith Grey was meant to be his happily ever after. She knows he loves Meredith in a way he never could love her. Everyone knows that. Her death would kill him.

'Call it.' The Chief says to no one in particular.

'Wait.' She stammers. This can't be happening. Meredith isn't meant to die. 'Push one more eppy. She's still got at least half a chance.'

The Chief looks sceptical but Miranda follows her orders.

The machines are silent, everyone's holding his breath.

'We have a heartbeat.'

A feeling of complete and utter relief overcomes her. Meredith has a chance. She could still be Derek's happily ever after.

'Move her to ICU.'

Derek's head shoots up the second he hears the doors open. His eyes are red and puffy and tears are still escaping from the corners of his eyes. He's shaking ever so slightly.

'We have a heartbeat. Her temp's up to 85. They're just moving her down to ICU.' Addison informs him.

He jumps to his feet. 'I'm going with her.' His voice cracks on the last word.

To anyone else she would have told them to stay. That there was a waiting room suitable for these kinds of situations. But Derek was never meant to be in this situation. It's always different when it's one of their own.

'Okay.' She agrees simply.

She watches him rush into the room. He places a kiss to Meredith's forehead and mutters something in her ear. He strokes her cheek tenderly and lifts one of her hands into his as she is wheeled away.

Mark is still sitting outside. He slowly gets to his feet and follows the army of surgeons to the ICU.

* * *

Down in the ICU Meredith's army of surgeons are still working.

'Addison, come here.' She hears the Chief call.

She snaps out of her daydream and rushes over.

He pulls her aside away from Derek's inquisitive ears.

'We were just doing a quick ultrasound to make sure her internal organs are in order and we located a heartbeat. It appears she's pregnant.'

'Pregnant?' She repeats in a daze.

'Yes, pregnant.' He confirms.

All she can think is how much this is going to kill Derek if he loses both Meredith and their baby in the same day. He's always loved kids. He loves Meredith and he loves kids and at this moment both their lives are on the line. She looks up and sees the question in his eyes.

'Let's wait to tell him.' She suggests to the Chief. 'This is going to destroy him if she doesn't make it.'

The Chief nods slightly and they head back to Meredith's side.

* * *

Addison walks into Meredith's room later that night. Her army of surgeons have dispersed, their talent needed elsewhere after the horrific accident. Only Derek is left in the room. He's sitting in a chair next to Meredith's bed but he's holding her so tightly Addison's not so sure where he ends and Meredith begins.

She walks over to where Meredith's chart hangs and scans it quickly all whilst knowing the issue.

Derek raises his head. 'If she doesn't wake up soon she's not going to make it, is she?', he asks Addison, sounded more like a child then she's ever heard in eleven years of marriage.

'While her vitals are stable, she's always got a chance.' Addison replies. She knows how empty this reassurance sounds. She knows that Derek and herself are both perfectly capable doctors who understand that the longer Meredith's in her coma, the slimmer the chance of her ever waking up is.

Derek's stares at her emptily. Addison nods slightly to him and turns to leave the room.

It's then that she hears the faintest whimper escape from Meredith's mouth. She spins around quickly, knowing that she should leave and give Derek some time along with Meredith. But things don't always work out like they should and she stays to fulfil her sick obsession of making sure Meredith and her baby are okay.

Derek's attention zeroes in on Meredith immediately. His eyes brighten instantaneously.

'Meredith. Meredith, can you hear me?'

Her eyes flutter and his breaks. Tears are streaming down his cheeks.

'Derek?' Her whisper is barely audible to the human ear.

'I'm here. I'm here for you Meredith. You're going to be okay. You were in an accident but everything's okay. You're awake and you're okay.'

He's grinning like a maniac, holding on to her for dear life, practically in her bed at this stage.

'Water,' she croaks out.

Derek looks around desperately. There's no way he's going to leave her side but he's also going to fulfil her request if it's the last thing he does.

His eyes land on Addison and she can see the faintest speck of surprise. He's forgotten she's in the room, forgotten that she's witnessing Meredith's revival.

'I'm on it.' Addison says and rushes out the door.

Derek strokes Meredith's hair. 'That's quite a fright you gave me Dr Grey.' He teases lovingly.

He can see that Meredith is still in shock. 'It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. I'm going to be your Knight in Shining Whatever forever. We're going to grow old together. Have a family together. Apply bandaids to our kids grazes with surgical precision. We're going to get married and build you your dream home. You're perfect.'

Addison walks in the door to hear the last words. She silently hands over the water to Derek who leans Meredith into him and raises the cup to her lips. It dribbles slightly down her chin and Derek carefully wipes it away before it catches her hospital gown.

'I'm okay?' Meredith asks disbelievingly.

'You're okay,' he assures her and she turns to bury her face into his scrubs, clinging on for dear life.

Addison leaves the room quietly, subtly closing the door behind her. Meredith's okay. The baby's okay. Meredith and Derek are okay. She's relieved beyond belief. She goes to inform Meredith's family.

* * *

When Addison returns later that night Meredith's bed is raised. Derek's squashed in beside her, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. The interns are all perched at various places around the room.

'Derek, can I talk to you for a sec?' Addison asks.

He immediately turns to Meredith, worry in her eyes.

'It's okay,' she smiles. 'I'll be right here and I've got my family with me.'

He squeezes her shoulders and places a light kiss to the top of her head. 'I'll be right back,' he promises, 'I love you,' and swings himself off the bed.

She motions for him to step outside the room.

'What is it Addie?' he asks, closing the door gently behind him.

'Derek, it appears that Meredith was pregnant when she fell into the water.' She watches as his face crumbles slightly.

'Was? There's no way a baby would have survived that ordeal, is there?' he asks desperately.

Addison realises that it's important Derek knows immediately. 'The baby's okay Derek. Meredith is four weeks pregnant. You're going to be a father!'

His face cracks into the biggest grin Addison's ever seen. He swoops her into a hug. 'I'm going to be a father Addie,' he exclaims joyously.

Addison's heart breaks a little but she can't help feeling happy for him. His joy is infectious. 'You're going to be a father Derek,' she confirms. 'Now go in there and give Meredith the good news.

He barges in the door and gives himself a second to compose himself. He doesn't know if he's going to be able to form a coherent sentence he's so happy. The interns are staring at him in surprise and he detects a faint hint of disgust in Dr Yang's demeanour.

He practically skips over to Meredith and crawls in beside her. 'Mer, we're going to be parents, we're going to have a baby!' he whispers joyfully into her ear. Her eyes widen. 'What? When? How?' she stammers in shock.

He grins down at her, no longer whispering. 'What, you're pregnant, when, a month ago, how… well, I think I may have to wait until we're alone to remind you of the details.'

A grin spreads across her face, lighting up the room. Izzie lets out a delighted squeal and rushes over to hug Meredith. George is stammering his congratulations, Alex gives her a friendly congratulatory pat and even Cristina manages quick, awkward hug.

* * *

Meredith wakes the next morning in Derek's arms. She can't imagine how many hospital rules he's broken to take time off surgery and stay with her but at this stage she doesn't care. He's resting on his side, his head in his hand, he's looking down at her lovingly and stroking her flat stomach.

He leans over the place a kiss of her lips and whispers, 'this is it Meredith. This is our happily ever after.'

She can't remember a time when she's ever felt more loved, more safe, more warm. She snuggles in closer to him and he shifts to lie on his back.

'Love you,' she mumbles sleepily into his chest.

'Love you too,' he replies. 'More than you'll ever know.'

* * *

_So, I'm aware that the ending of this chapter/ story (not entirely sure as of yet) was a little sickly fluffy. I don't usually go that way. I'm terrible with plans and usually hope that an ending will just occur out of nowhere that I like. Hope you liked it. It was kind of fun trying to put together coherent sentences after such a long summer holiday where my brains been pretty inactive. I'll stop the rambling. Sorry!_


End file.
